


Sleep Well, My Angel

by wakeupstiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Major character death - Freeform, Sadness, Temporary Character Death, idk just tears all around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupstiles/pseuds/wakeupstiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Scott McCall died, he felt more at peace than he ever had in his whole seventeen years of life. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t hurting, his body wasn’t shaking with sorrow, no. He was just simply…peaceful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Well, My Angel

When his heart stopped beating, there was no pain.

When the light behind his eyes faded out, there was no darkness present.

When Scott McCall died, he felt more at peace than he ever had in his whole seventeen years of life. He wasn’t scared, he wasn’t hurting, his body wasn’t shaking with sorrow, no. He was just simply…peaceful.

He walked for a while, through the soft high grass. The sun was shining, he felt its waves making his skin glow. The sky was a crystal blue, small round puffs of white decorating it like ornaments on a Christmas Tree. He didn’t know where he was, he assumed it was his own personal heaven—if that even existed. He wasn’t much a believer. Well, he believed, just not in anything specific. He liked to think the dead went to a bigger, better, happier place when they passed on. Had to believe it, because she— _she_ had to be happy, wherever she was.

When he thought of her, usually guilt would consume his heart. Guilt for putting her in danger, guilt for not giving her the bite when he was holding her one final time. But he couldn’t—as much as he knew he couldn’t, because she was too weak and the bite wouldn’t have taken, he still blamed himself for letting her die. And it killed him more and more each day.

But now when he thought of her, he smiled. And when he looked up he saw a figure in white, with short curly brown hair, and a wide dimpled smile standing under a large tree a few feet in front of him. Warmth spread through his body at the thought of it being her. So he broke out into a run, and when the figure came into view, he nearly lost all control.

“Allison,” His soft voice broke as her name escaped his mouth. She was there, really there, standing in front of him, looking as beautiful as he remembered, maybe more so, if that was even possible. She was in a long white gown, and as she shifted in the sunlight, something shimmered behind her. He squinted, straining his eyes to make out what it was. It only took a few seconds for him to determine that it was the faint outlines of wings.

That’s when the tears spilled from his eyes.

He fell to his knees in front of her, his hands gripping the grass for some sort of comfort. His body quaked with held in sobs. He wanted to scream. Needed to scream. Had to let out all of his frustration and disappointment in himself. But he didn’t. Instead, he sobbed silently to himself, and when she bent down in front of him, placing her warm hands on either of his shoulders, he sobbed harder. Her touch, oh how he’d missed it. Just simple things, like brushing his cheek, touching his arm, kissing his fingers, he craved it all.

“Scott,” Her gentle voice floated around him, folding in on him like a comforting blanket. He never wanted to leave.

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.” He said through small gasps, trying to catch his breath and make his voice steady.

“Hey,” Her finger hooked under his chin and pulled his face up so that they were eye level. More tears spilled from his eyes, and she gently wiped them away with her thumbs. She smiled. “You have nothing to be sorry for.”

“But, Allison,”

“No,” Her voice was low but stern. “Scott, I died and it wasn’t your fault. If I could do it all again, the exact same way, I would.”

His eyes grew wide. “I wouldn’t.”

“I _would_.” She squeezed his face a little for emphasis. “You have to stop blaming yourself for things that you can’t control, Scott. You’re an alpha, and a damn good one, but you can’t save everyone. You can’t protect everyone. That’s not your job. Your job is to help them, to guide them, to inspire them, to give them hope. And you do. _That’s what you do_.”

He wrapped his hands around hers and sighed heavily, his body hunching forward. “I’m not guiding anyone right now; the whole pack has fallen apart…and it’s my fault.”

Allison shook her head, her small curls bouncing. Scott wanted to run his hands through her hair, to get lost in the familiar scent, but he restrained himself. “People make mistakes. You’re a True Alpha, but you’re not perfect, and that’s okay. That’s _human_.”

“I miss you.” He blurted. He hadn’t meant to, it just slipped out. He bit his lip as Allison’s dark eyes misted over slightly. The right side of her mouth quirked up and she rested her forehead against his.

“I miss you, too. Every day, every moment, I miss you. I miss my dad. I miss everyone.” She admitted.

“But you still wouldn’t change anything?” He questioned, his eyebrows raised.

She pulled her head back so that they were at eye level again and shook her head. “No.” She assured. “I wouldn’t.” She opened her mouth to say something more, but a disembodied voice echoed from the sky.

_“He’s not someone, he’s my son! He’s an alpha. And he’s too strong to die like this!”_

“Mom…” Scott mumbled, his heart clenching with pain. Allison let go of his face then, grabbed his hands, and pulled them both to their feet.

“You have to go.”

Scott’s eyes grew wide. “What? No—no, I-I want to stay here. With you.”

Allison shook her head, a small, sad smile decorating her features. “You can’t, Scott, it’s not your time.”

_“He’s too strong to die like this. He’s an alpha!”_

He felt himself start to fade from her world, and he tried his best to fight it, but the pull was strong. “But I don’t want to go back. I want to stay with you.”

“Your pack needs you, Scott. They need their alpha, they need their friend.” Allison slowly released her fingers from his. She was already starting to become transparent. He tried to keep his grip on her, but the pull trying to separate them was too strong.

_“You’re an alpha! Come on, Scott! Roar!”_

“Allison,” He reached for her, but his hand went right through hers. His heart sank, he was really leaving her, for a second time.

“I’ll always be here, Scott. I’ll always be watching over you. But you have to live, okay? You have to live and you—you have to be happy. Please, be happy. That’s all I want for you.” She leaned into him, though he couldn’t feel it. At this point, he could barely see her. “I love you.” Her thin lips gingerly pressed against his. He closed his eyes. The pull was overpowering. He was almost gone.

"I love you, too." More tears slid down his face.

_“Come on, Scott, ROAR!”_

He opened his eyes and roared.

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by this: http://liamsdunbar.tumblr.com/post/127528097832/imagines-allison-telling-scott-that-he-has-to-go
> 
> & this: http://theo-raeken.tumblr.com/post/127527350724/do-u-think-while-scott-was-dead-for-those-15
> 
> & bc we all need more pain amirite?


End file.
